My Little Hellsing
by Rocco151
Summary: Twilight's life is in danger as a secret organization aims to take the life of Celestia and Luna. After discovering the remains of the vampire Alucard, Twilight is the new leader of an old organization called Hellsing, originally established during the great war by Luna before she became Nightmare Moon. It's up to Twilight, The Mane Six, Alucard to stop the forces of evil.


Here's a new story, I've taken off the hands of a another writer. I hope you enjoy it, It is basically Hellsing Ultimate, but in the version of My Little Pony, don't worry though the original characters will still appear. I do not own Hellsing nor My Little Pony – they are owned by Kouta Hirano and Lauren Faust and before I forget credit for this story goes to Lunafan1k – His/Her Site is on .

Prologue

'RUN!' Twilight screamed to herself as she fled through the dungeons of Canterlot, around corners, lunging headfirst into the darkness. She could hear the sound of many hooves beating against the stone, echoing off the damp dungeon walls, the sounds getting louder she redoubled her efforts. Her muscles ached, her mouth covered in foam, her eyes bloodshot from effort, making her look like a rabid beast.

"We know where you are, little Twilight," The voices called as they closed in, "Celestia's prized student. Her most faithful, perfect, talented unicorn."

As Twilight ran her mind flashed to one of her first encounters with the princess in her chambers. "Now Twilight," She had said, "There were a lot of ponies hoping for the position you have just been granted, and at such a young age." Twilight looked up into her eyes with the curiosity only a filly could muster, "Many of the ponies who try out to become a personal student of mine spend many years perfecting their talents just to get a chance to meet me." Celestia moved toward the majestic ceiling high window, overlooking all of Equestria, "Ponies are known to be jealous from time to time, but I believe that in their hearts they are all good inside. But alas, dearest Twilight," She turned to look at the filly, "I am not all knowing. But should you find yourself in danger, with enemies closing in behind you, I want you to remember this: go to the deepest level, the farthest cell in the dungeon beneath the castle. It is there that you will find your salvation."

Mind flashing back to reality, Twilight stood before a large, thick, ageless steel enforced wooden door with a barred window. Glancing back behind her, she began to make out figures in the darkness. In a panic, Twilight used her remaining strength to throw open the door and lunge in for safety. She quickly took in her surroundings, in hopes of the salvation the princess had promised her. When she turned around in a circle her hoof kicked something. She focused on the darkness, then leaped back with a horrified gasp. There in the dungeon with her was a dry, shriveled carcass of a long dead pony.

"Well well, look who we got here." Twilight quickly spun back around to face her attackers, "We spent a lot of bits to get close to Celestia, then you had to show up and win the position that is rightfully ours!" The pony yelled, his companion grabbing a long dagger in his mouth.

"Wait!" Twilight pleaded, words becoming difficult to pass through her dried throat, "Why me? Its not my fault I'm more talented! That's just who I am, really good at magic!" Twilight felt the tears beginning to form on the edges of her eyes. She was going to die here, to be left to rot along side a nameless corpse, to be forgotten altogether.

To Twilight's dismay her words only sparked a bout of laughter from her attackers. "You really think we're mad that you posses more magic? HA!" The pony with the dagger suddenly lunged at Twilight, taking her by surprise. The dagger sank deep into her left shoulder, then sliced a deep gash along the first three ribs as she tried to spin away. Her blood was thrown onto the cell's walls and ceiling, even the corpse was hit. Twilight lay on the floor, writhing and screaming in pain, her tears of fear, anger, sadness and pain flowed freely down her muzzle to mix in with the slowly growing pool of blood.

"You see, you silly little foul, we belong to an organization, and we want the Princess dead." He walked over to Twilight. "The easiest way to get close enough to strike the final blow was to earn her sacred trust, but we can't have you in place of one of our order." He placed a hoof on her neck and began to apply his weight, slowly choking her. "So the easiest thing to do is kill you, so she will have no choice but to recruit another student, one of ours." He began to laugh, slowly at first, but soon escalated to that of a mad pony. Twilight tried to speak but was too weak to force anything past her collapsing throat.

'This is it.' She thought. 'This is how it all ends.'

*Slllliiiicccckkk*

The ponies suddenly stopped laughing, trying to locate the source of the strange sound.

*Slllliiiicccckkk*

*Slllliiiicccckkk*

"AAAAAHHHhhhhhhhhhh..." It sounded like a light breeze, but it was unmistakably a voice.

"No... The corpse!" Gasped the pony in horror, stepping off Twilight.

Turning her head, Twilight watched as the corpse was slowly licking the blood off the floor of the dungeon, then opened its eyes. They glowed a deep red, boring into twilight as thought from the pits of hell themselves. Black mist seeped from and surrounded the corpse as it slowly got to its hooves. Its fur was pale, its main and tail were of the pitch-est black, casting shadows of darkness in the darkness as it floated freely of gravity. It's cutie mark was a blood red star, enclosed in a circle of ruins. With a feral roar it opened its jaws, revealing rows of jagged, sharp teeth, that it sank into the petrified ponies, ripping their heads off with a clean bite.

Twilight sat with her back against the wall, watching as the monster drank the blood and consumed the flesh of her attackers, waiting for the monster to eat her next. As the monster pony finished its meal, it turned to Twilight. It stood above her, looking down his muzzle at her. Then to Twilight's surprise, it bowed low and deep to Twilight, as a subject would to the Princess.

"W-W-Who a-are you...?" Twilight managed to ask.

"My master... Your princess of the night called me... Alucard."

Twilight felt the soft support of her bed and pillow. Without opening her eyes she allowed herself to sink into her wonderful comfort. Soon she realized she couldn't hear Spike's light snoring. She quickly sat upright in bed, realizing that she was not in her tree house, but the medical wing of Canterlot Castle. Looking around it appeared as though she was alone, but her shoulder was wrapped in bandages. She let out a long, drawn out sigh as the memories of the previous night came back to her. The last thing she could remember was the monster announcing itself as Alucard. As if on cue a pair of blood red eyes entered her field of vision.

"Ah, you're awake at last, my master." Alucard said as he sat next to her, gazing into her soul. Her scream reverberated throughout the castle. Just as quickly the two princesses burst through the door, followed by twilights friends.

"Wut in tarnation 's go'n on in here?" Demanded Applejack, taking a threatening stance.

"Yeah, who did this to Twilight?" Echoed Rainbow Dash as she circled around the room looking for a fight. Seeing none, she went to Twilight, who was looking for the pony Alucard, whom had mysteriously vanished as the guests arrived. "What's going on Twi? Who did this to you? Why are you way out here in Canterlot?"

"Yes, please elaborate for us, my faithful student. How was it you managed to be bedridden all day?" Princess Celestia asked. Twilight turned to face the window, it was indeed late in the evening, the moon just coming over the horizon. Twilight looked at all her friends around her bed, then took a deep breath as she retold the last nights events.

"Last night I was in my library, deep in the study of long lost alchemical occult magics."

"Al-wut now?" Interrupted AJ, the others had looks of confusion on their faces as well.

Twilight facehooved. "Magic that's not supposed to be used under any circumstance, due to its strange effects. I was researching what it was because I came across a vague passage that mentioned it, however, the books in my library held no information on the subject. I left a note for Spike then took my balloon to the castle. When I arrived I headed straight for the Royal Library. I didn't wish to disturb you princess." Princess Celestia nodded in understanding, late night studies were common with her student. "It was when I was in the library that I began hearing hushed voices. At first I just thought it was other ponies also doing late night studying, but as I moved to leave they blocked my exit, and one of them had a large dagger in his mouth."

This earned a collective gasp from her friends, while Princess Celestia and Luna exchanged glances. "Ooo this is getting good." Pinkie Pie said as she began to devour the bowl of popcorn she had acquired from seemingly nowhere. Rolling her eyes, Twilight continued. "I blasted the pony in front of me with magic, but it seemed as though he had a ward around him, like they planned the attack. The magic had no effect but the light was blinding in the darkness, making him shut his eyes for a moment. I took that opening and ran past him." Pinkie, finished with the popcorn, was noisily drinking a large bottle of sarsparilla. She stopped mid slurp when she noticed everypony eyeing her. "Oops," she giggled, "Sorry."

"Anyway," Twilight began again, "As I was fleeing the library, others began blocking off corridors, forcing me into the dungeons. Thats when I remembered what you said, Princess." Twilight looked at Princess Celestia, "About my salvation being in the farthest cell of the deepest part of the dungeon."

At this Luna turned to her sister with wide eyes and jaw agape. "Really?" She asked her sister. "Luna, I will explain everything once Twilight finishes."

"I managed to lose my pursuers and gain some time in the dungeon's darkness, but I could still hear them behind me. It wasn't long before I found the specific cell. I managed to open it and jump inside, but there was only a corpse of a long dead pony." Twilight shuddered at the memory.

"I thought the dreadful dungeon wasn't used anymore." Rarity asked.

"It was used quite often during the Great War, and again when my sister was possessed by Nightmare." Celestia replied. "But you're right, it hasn't been used in over a thousand years. I don't doubt that remains of ponies are still shackled to the walls in the deeper parts."

Fluttershy let out a terrified "EEP!" as she leapt beneath Twilight's bed. Celestia called one of the guards from the hall, "Capitan, gather a team and head for the dungeons, make sure to clear every level of any remains of long forgotten ponies. If you find anything bring them to the morgue to be identified." The capitan saluted then trotted out into the hall. "Twilight, please continue."

"My pursuers soon caught up to me, saying that the position I had was rightfully theirs. I told them it wasn't my fault I was more magical than them. They laughed and the one with the dagger stabbed me in the shoulder." Twilight tried to bite back her tears as the painful memory returned. "Princess, I was so scarred! My blood was everywhere!" Pinkie and Rarity embraced Twilight in a gentle hug, careful not to touch her injury. "And then they began to tell me things about how I wasn't supposed to be your student, because they wanted you dead and had planned to get one of their own in my position. They thought that if they could kill me then you would have no option but to take a new student, one of theirs. Then they started choking me, but just then we heard movement, the corpse was alive and was drinking my blood that spilled on the floor."

"Twilight, are you sure you weren't just seeing things?" Rainbow Dash asked, "There's no way a corpse can do that."

"It's true, Dash." Twilight said. "It saved my life. It stood up and ate my attackers, like a wild beast."

Luna approached Twilight, "Tell me, what did the creature do when it finished eating? This is important."

"Um, well, it turned to me and bowed down. It called me master, and said you called it Alucard."

"He's back?!" Luna cantered with glee, "I can't believe it! We had such adventure back in the day!"

"Princess, what are you talking about?" Rarity asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Said Luna, "Back before the kingdom knew such peace, monsters roamed the land. Enemies and their armies waged war across the planet. I established an organization to fight such monsters, the Hellsing organization. We used alchemical occult magic to combat our enemies, as normal means proved useless. We also accepted the assistance of another monster, one called Alucard. He was a vampire, more powerful than any other, the best. We single handedly drove our enemies back across our boarders, then my sister established treaties to hold the peace."

Celestia moved forward, "Once my sister became Nightmare Moon, I sealed Alucard within the cell of the dungeon, as he was bound to Luna, so he wouldn't join her and destroy my kingdom after I banished her to the moon." Celestia lowered her gaze with Twilight. "But now, it seems, he is bound to you. The blood of a virgin unicorn is very powerful, and you are now and forever his master." Twilight blushed a deep red as news of her virginity was made public.

"Master, a virgin is one of the best traits a pony has. It saved your life, and brought me back. Also, don't worry, I can't turn you. A vampire must drink the blood of a virgin of the opposite sex to make a new vampire, but it was your blood that brought me back." Alucard's voice came seemingly from nowhere. Everypony was looking around for the source, then stood terrified as Alucard slowly walked through the wall next to Twilight. His appearance had changed, he still had very white fur, while his mane and tail were black as ever. He was wearing a red jacket over a black suit, a red hat with an overly large brim, and sunglasses that glowed a blood red from his eyes, giving him a very evil look.

"Luna, it's so good to see you again this wonderful evening. And Celestia, tell your men to take care while handling my coffin. Should they damage it in any way they will find their lives forfeit. That coffin is where I was born and where I will die."

Princess Celestia's eyes widened in horror at the thought that she just sent a team to their deaths. "Yes, of course Alucard." She then exited to handle Alucard's coffin herself, knowing exactly the amount of care required. At Princess Celestia's departure Pinkie rounded on Alucard, "How old are you? Have you been in Equestria your whole life? How come nopony has ever heard of you? GAAASSSSSP! We need to throw you a party! Do you like cake? Do -"

"SILENCE! Imbecile! You annoying, sniveling dog!" Alucard roared, Pinkie seemed to deflate in front of them. Twilight raised a hoof, silencing Alucard. "Pinkie, I'm sorry. He's not used to your approach, or your hyper randomness. But you're right, he does need a party." Pinkie immediately resumed her perky self, "Well why didn't you say so! I'm going to need streamers!" Then she was out the door in a flash.

"Master?" Alucard questioned. "I'm sorry, just bear with it this once, okay?" Twilight asked. "As you wish, my master."

Twilight turned to Luna, "Princess, there's one thing I still don't understand, what happened to the other attackers, and how did I get here?"

"Master," Alucard said, walking around the bed to stand next to Luna, "You fainted from the blood loss, and i moved you to the main level, where a sentry notified the medical ponies. As for the attackers, they appeared to have fled."

Luna cleared her throat, "Now we need to discuss the matter of the attack. They said they wanted us dead, why? To what end? What is the name of their organization?" Luna began to pace back and forth, "I will establish a network of spies to find out just who these people are. Once we do, Twilight, it will be your responsibility to deal with them immediately. Take Alucard with you at all times, you will devise any plans of attack and he will carry them out. Understood?" Twilight gave a hesitant nod. Luna approached and placed a hoof on Twilight's uninjured shoulder, "Then I hereby re-establish the Hellsing Organization, to be led by Twilight Sparkle, and her team the Elements of Harmony. Twilight, you will operate out from the library in Ponyville. Take Alucard there, he will know what to do."

"Yes, Princess." Twilight bowed. Just then a guard burst through the door, panting from a long run, followed by Pinkie, throwing confetti to announce his arrival.

"Your Highness! Emergency!" He practically yelled at Luna. "Our scouts have reported a large number of unidentified ponies marching across our eastern border, they will reach Ponyville in two hours! Unconfirmed reports state that it's an army of ghouls!"

"Twilight," AJ said, tears forming in her eyes, "Sweet Apple Acres is east of Ponyville! They'll get ta mah farm soon!"

"This requires immediate action." Luna said, rising to her full height, "I will use my magic to teleport you all to Ponyville. Once there issue immediate evacuation to the west while Twilight and Alucard face the enemy to the east."

A deep, evil laugh echoed off the walls. "A battle, and so soon! I can hardly wait! It's been so long since my last feast! Haahuh..huhuhaHAHAHA!"

Using her magic, Luna healed Twilight's shoulder. "That should do. When you arrive don't waste any time, now go!" A bright flash of blinding white light from Luna's horn filled the room, and when it faded everypony saw they were back in Ponyville, in the town square.

"Rarity, Fluttershy, head north and start spreading the word and get everypony evacuating! Tell them to leave everything behind, their lives are more important!" Twilight ordered, at once Rarity and Fluttershy sped northward. Twilight turned to the others, "Rainbow Dash, get everyone to the south then help Pinkie get everyone to the west. AJ you and me are headed east with Alucard. You get your family to safety while Alucard and I hold them off! Lets GO!"

With that Rainbow Dash gave a salute then flew off to the south. Pinkie dropped her box of party material and hopped along to the west, singing 'Giggle at the Ghostie' as she went. Twilight, AJ, and Alucard sped off to the east, towards Sweet Apple Acres.

"Oh, I hope mah family are ok." Stated a worried Applejack.

"I'm sure their fine AJ," Twilight reassured, "Their probably just sleeping after a long day on the farm."

"I sure do hope you're right, Twi." Applejack said.

They soon approached the house on the farm. Applejack helped herself inside while Twilight and Alucard went around to the other side to face the Everfree Forest. It wasn't long before Twilight saw Applejack and Big Macintosh come bounding around the corner lost in panic. "AJ! Big Mac! What's wrong?"

"It's Applebloom, she's not inside!" This got Twilight worried, just then a scream broke out from the edge of the forest, followed by two scared little fillies.

"Sweetie Bell! Scootaloo! What are you girls doing?!" Twilight scolded.

"W-w-we were trying to get our cutie marks!" Whimpered Scootaloo, "When these monsters came out and grabbed Applebloom!"

"WHAT!?" Screamed AJ. "And you just up 'n left her!?"

"N-no, we were told to run! A mean pony is holding her hostage!"

"That's it! Imma buck him so hard his baby pictures will bruise!" AJ roared, about to run into the forest. Twilight used her magic to hold AJ in place. "Let me go Twi! I have to save mah sister!"

"AJ calm down! You know what were up against, and I can't knowingly put you in danger! Big Mac, take the girls and evacuate to the west. Alucard, lets go." Twilight ordered, heading towards the forest as Big Mac led the two fillies around to the front of the house.

"At once, my master." Together they approached the edge of the woods, then stopped when they heard a crazed laughter. "Master, go back to your friend, keep her there. I will take care of this scum."

Twilight wanted to object, but at the same time would rather not face the owner of the mad laughter. She quickly ran back to AJ and stood next to her, watching Alucard wait for the monsters to exit the woods. They didn't have to wait long, as numerous ghouls burst forth from the woods, forming a semi-circle around Alucard. Each wielded a crude spear, leveled at Alucard. The ghouls stepped aside as another figure entered from the forest.

"Who the hell are you?" The enemy vampire demanded. He had a light tan coat, a white main and tail. His cutie mark hidden by the overly long black jacket he was wearing.

"Your death." Responded Alucard.

"My death? Oh really, my god. This is pathetic." The vampire chucked, raising his right hoof. "Kill him." He ordered, quickly bringing his hoof to the ground. All the ghouls quickly lunged at Alucard, who took the full brunt of the attack without flinching. Again and again Alucard was speared through every part of his body. Soon he collapsed onto the ground, a pile of flesh, blood, and bone.

Twilight burst into tears, knowing that their only defense went down without a fight, dooming Ponyville to the oncoming slaughter.

"Is that the best you've got?" Laughed the crazed vampire in victory. Twilight watched the body with teary eyes, but soon blinked them away as she noticed Alucard's eyes light up like a blood moon. Alucard began his evil laugh, quietly at first, then quickly drowning out the other vampire. Thousands of bats flew into the sky from the forest, quickly swooping down and surrounding Alucard as a black cloud of mist. The mist became Alucard, standing in the center of a tornado of the same mist. All that Twilight could make out were his glowing eyes, shiny teeth, and a rough outline of his pony body. Soon Alucard solidified, once again whole and new. Suddenly his mane and cloak floated in the air around him, and began hurling energy at the ghouls, when hit, blew apart in bloody pieces.

"NO! How can he be killing them?" Demanded the enemy vampire, watching in horror as his small army was being destroyed. "What is that magic?!"

Alucard stood victoriously over the bodies of the fallen zombies. "This magic penetrates everything, at the same time disabling any magical connection between ghouls and their master vampire. Nothing I hit ever gets back up again."

"But why? Tell me! Why fight to save these pathetic fouls?" Suddenly, he vanished into thin air, to appear from behind a bush, this time with Applebloom being used as a living shield. "Don't take another step." AJ screamed for the vampire to let her sister go, but her words fell on deaf ears. "This filly is but a child, don't you want to save her? Be reasonable, I'm not asking for much," The vampire pleaded Alucard, "I just want a bit of help. You can look the other way!"

Alucard smiled a wicked smile, "You are a virgin, aren't you my dear little filly?" AJ grew wide eyed, "O' 'course she is you sick freak! Jus' 'cause we'r farmers don't mean we aint decent!" She yelled at Alucard.

"What are you doing?" Demanded the vampire.

"I'm asking if you're a virgin." Alucard stated to the filly flatly.

"But..Ah.." Applebloom stuttered.

"You bastard!" Yelled the vampire.

"ANSWER ME!" Demanded Alucard.

"Y-yes! Ah am!" Cried Applebloom. Suddenly another wave of energy shot through the air, piercing through both Applebloom and the vampire. They both threw up blood as they fell to the ground. AJ and Twilight screamed as they saw Applebloom fall to the ground, mortally wounded. In a flash Alucard was in front of the vampire, he spun around and bucked the vampire, his hooves piercing through its body.

"You..You.." the vampire chocked on its own blood, then Alucard twisted his hooves slightly, the vampire dissolved into nothing as Alucard grinned ear to ear.

"Applebloom! Applebloom!" AJ kept yelling as she watched her little sister bleed out onto the grass, barely able to breath. Alucard walked over and stood above her.

Looking at her down his muzzle, he said, "I had to shoot through you to pierce his heart. I'm sorry, but you're dyeing and there is no time left. The choice is yours, what do you want to do?"

Mustering the last of her strength, she lifted a hoof toward Alucard. She began to cry as the memories of her parents' murder flashed through her mind. She never told anyone what really happened, how her parents were murdered before her eyes. Everyone thinks they just disappeared into the forest. But now she was going to die, without finding out who killed her mother and father. She suddenly wanted vengeance, and justice to those who wronged her and her family. She wanted to join the Royal Guard, to help fight crime and prevent similar situations from happening. She forced the last ounce of her breath, "H-help...me..." And she let her hoof fall, only to be caught by Alucard.

He knelt next to her, once more grinning ear to ear, revealing his rows of razor sharp teeth. "Little filly, tonight is truly, a beautiful night."


End file.
